Known are piezoelectric actuators (Patent Literature 1) that use bimorph-type piezoelectric elements 10, as shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, in which surface electrodes 104 is formed on a surface of a laminate 103 in which a plurality of internal electrodes 101 and piezoelectric layers 102 are stacked, and piezoelectric actuators (Patent Literature 2) in which a flexible substrate 105 is bonded to a main surface of a piezoelectric element 10 with a conductive bonding member 106 and the surface electrodes 104 of the piezoelectric element 10 is electrically connected to a wiring conductor 107 on the flexible substrate 105.
Also known are piezoelectric vibration apparatus (Patent Literature 3 and 4) in which an end or a central portion of a bimorph-type piezoelectric element in the length direction is fixed to a vibrating plate.